Individuals who have been asked to write about important personal topics later exhibit a variety of beneficial outcomes, compared to control participants (Smyth, 1998). However, the mechanisms driving these effects have yet to be accounted for. The proposed model states that writing offers an opportunity to infuse life with meaning, by integrating close interpersonal relationships into the self. That quality relationships affect one's health is well documented in the social support literature. The proposed project aims to first find support for the function of close interpersonal relationships in constructing a world of meaning. When given the opportunity to focus on the self and construct a meaningful personal narrative, individuals are theorized to place more importance on close others as a part of the self. This increased focus on close relationships is hypothesized to result in greater inclusion of partner in self, which leads to more closeness felt in the relationship. The attention placed on relationships is also thought to have a direct effect on quality of the romantic relationship, and interactions with a romantic partner. Second, the proposed study aims to show that relationship variables play a primary role in explaining the benefits of writing. By exploring short and long-term relationship effects of writing (particularly writing about one's relationships) the proposed study will address whether changes in interaction style and relationship quality mediate the well-known health effects of writing. Finally, the moderating effect of individual differences in intimacy motivation, on the writing paths leading to relationship effects, will also be investigated. Couples will be randomly assigned to writing condition; event-contingent daily diaries and long-term questionnaire follow-ups will address interpersonal effects, as they pertain to romantic relationships. Questionnaires will also assess intrapersonal effects (i.e., physical and mental health, and inclusion of partner in self). [unreadable] [unreadable]